Infectious diseases affect all age groups and cause one- third of all death worldwide. Respiratory infections, diarrheal diseases and tuberculosis, neonatal tetanus and whooping cough are the most prominent among the bacterial infections. Infectious disease are still rising due to population growth, urbanization, and not least due to the widespread use of antibiotics that led to the development of antibiotic resistance. The increasing incidence of bacterial drug-resistance requires that new targets of antimicrobial therapy be identified and that inhibitors of these systems be discovered.